


It's Been a Long Two Weeks

by shewritesall



Series: Romanogers Short Stories [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Steve's been coming home late recently and Natasha isn't stupid.  She's seen Sharon Carter at the Compound more often than usual.  However, as it turns out, there's been a horrible misunderstanding in what's been going on.





	It's Been a Long Two Weeks

Natasha was getting restless.  It was getting late into the night and Steve still wasn’t home.  He hadn’t said anything about what he was doing other than that he was going out with Sam for the night.  Usually, she wouldn’t be worried, but it was day five or six of him staying out late and not coming home until she’d fallen asleep.  Not only that, he seemed more distant and out of it. Natasha knew Steve was a good guy and so she didn’t want to assume anything, but she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he’d found someone else recently.  She doubted he would intentionally cheat on her, but what if he was? She’d noticed Sharon at the Compound more recently and she knew what had happened many years ago during the Accords fall-out. What if Steve had realised Sharon was the better choice and wanted to break up?

Natasha curled up on the couch in her blanket, staring at the ground helplessly.  She could call Sam and see if Steve really was with him. If he was, though, it would look like she was monitoring him and she didn’t want to seem like she was mollycoddling him.  Nonetheless, she couldn’t stop herself from reaching for her phone and tapping on Sam’s contact. For it being nearly 10 PM at night, Sam answered rather quickly.

“Hey, Nat.  What’s up?”

“Is Steve with you?”  she asked. She could almost see Sam’s face scrunching up in confusion at her fairly blunt question.  “It’s just, he’s not back yet and he said he was going out with you for the day. Is everything alright?”

“Well, as far as I know, everything’s fine,”  Sam told her, sounding a little hesitant. “But I haven’t seen Steve since training this morning.  I’m sure he’ll be home soon,” he promised.

“Okay,”  she replied, running a hand through her hair.  “Thanks, Sam.”

“No problem,”  Sam said. He was in the middle of saying something else, but she hung up before she could process the fact that he was still talking.  She immediately felt bad but set her phone aside rather than texting back to apologise for cutting him off.

Steve wasn’t with Sam like he said he’d be.  Sure, he was an enhanced super soldier who could take care of himself if he was attacked, but she wasn’t worried about an attack.  She’d ask Steve when he got back and if he tried lying, she’d have her answer. She was just really, really hoping Steve had a reasonable excuse for why he’d lied to her.

The front door opened quietly and Natasha turned her head to watch as Steve walked inside.  He turned around and blinked in surprise when he saw her still awake on the couch. She didn’t say anything as he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket.  He moved to sit beside her on the couch, but she didn’t move for him to sit down, keeping her arms wrapped around her knees. He sat at her feet and twisted to face her, reaching out and running a hand up and down her leg.

“What’s up?  Shouldn’t you be in bed?”  he asked tenderly. Natasha felt her chest constrict at the thought of confronting Steve about her worries and her arms wrapped tighter around her legs.

“Where were you?”  she asked, ignoring his question and staring at him.  Steve frowned.

“I was with Sam, I told y--”

“I called Sam,”  she interrupted. Steve immediately looked both shocked and worried.  “He said he hasn’t seen you since training. Where were you?” she repeated.  Steve didn’t answer right away and Natasha felt her fear start to swallow her up.  He was cheating. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have hesitated or lied to her. “Steve?”  she asked weakly, trying to hide how her voice cracked.

“I was with Sharon,”  he said quietly. Natasha couldn’t breathe.  “Before you panic, though, let me explain.”

“What’s there to explain?”  she demanded, forcing back her tears.  She wouldn’t let him see her cry about this.  No, she could hold it back. “You’ve been home late six days in the past week and a half and then lie about where you’re going.  It would hurt less if you’d just told me you were going out with Sharon from the start than lie about it and go behind my back.”

“Natasha, it’s not what you think,”  Steve said hurriedly. He tried to take her hand from around her legs but she pulled both her hands into herself and pulled away from him entirely.  It was as if when he touched her, he burned her.

“You don’t have to lie anymore, Steve,”  Natasha told him angrily, wiping at her face with the sleeves of her sweater.  “I know she’s better than me and you deserve that, but you should have just told me.  I know you want a family I can’t give you and she can. She’s worked for the good guys her entire life and I haven’t, so it makes sense you’d choose the Pretty Agent over the Damaged Assassin.”

“If you’d just let me explain,”  Steve said, getting worried she’d kick him out before he could.

“I don’t care what you have to say!”  she yelled, tears finally spilling over her cheeks freely.  “I’ve had enough people in my life tell me I wasn’t enough, I don’t need you to also.”

“You know that’s not true,”  Steve said. He could feel his anger increasing, but he wasn’t sure at who it was directed at: Natasha for not letting him explain or himself for making her think those things and cry.

“Then what is it, Steve?”  Natasha demanded, wiping at her tears only for more to replace them seconds later.  “Is it because she doesn’t have scars? Is it because she doesn’t have a terrible past of killing people for fun?  What is it that I don’t have and she does?”

“God, Natasha,”  Steve groaned, dropping his head into his hands, elbows on his knees.  He tugged at his hair. This was not how he imagined this weekend starting at all.  “I’m not cheating on you!” he finally exclaimed, looking back up at her tear-stained face.  She flinched and he wondered if he’d said it louder than he’d anticipated.

“Then why are you always with Sharon?”  she hissed. He wasn’t going to tell her that, that much was certain.

“It’s none of your business,”  he replied just as venomously. Natasha glared at him.  “You know, you always do this.”

“Do what?”  she asked, still glaring at him fiercely.  “Worry about you? Accuse you of cheating?”

“You see me with someone else and assume it’s because I suddenly hate you,”  Steve exclaimed, standing up from the couch to get some distance. Natasha remained curled into herself on the couch, but her eyes never left him.  “You assume that someone’s better than you just because they didn’t have a rough past or can have kids. You’re a spy, you’re supposed to actually do your research before jumping in stupidly, so for the love of god, Natasha, drop it.”

“I can’t “drop it”, Steve,”  she told him. He turned around and glared at her, daring her to keep talking about it.  She recoiled immediately and Steve felt his heart plummet. Clearly, he wasn’t going about this the right way, but how was he supposed to know?  They’d never had a serious fight like this in the two years they’d been dating. There had been smaller fights about missions and whatnot, but nothing like this.  Nothing that could end their relationship in the blink of an eye.

“I have to go,”  he muttered, walking back toward the front door and slipping on his shoes.

“Where are you going?”  Natasha asked, standing up from the couch.  Steve just grabbed his jacket and stepped toward the door.  “Steve!”

“It’s none of your business!”  he yelled back, slamming the door behind him.  The walls rattled as the door shut and Natasha dropped back onto the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them.  She cried for who knows how long. When she finally looked up to check the time and see how long Steve had been gone, her nose was stuffy and she could hardly breathe.

As she reached for her phone to check the time, the front door opened.  She looked up, hoping it was Steve instead of an intruder. Of course, an intruder probably wouldn’t have a key to the house, but she also really didn’t want to see Steve right now.

“Natasha?”  Sam asked, stepping into the living room after shedding his shoes and jacket.  Natasha immediately buried her face back in her legs and Sam rushed to her side.  “Hey, it’s alright, Nat. What’s going on?”

“Why are you here?”  she asked, not lifting her head.  Sam couldn’t understand her very clearly, but he figured he knew what she was asking.

“Steve called,”  he told her, reaching out and pulling her into a hug.  “He wanted me to come check on you.”

“Where is he?”  she asked, poking her eyes over her knees.  Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

“I don’t know,”  Sam admitted, rubbing her back as she buried her face again.  “He didn’t tell me. He was just worried you might hurt yourself while he was gone.”

“If he’s worried, he should just come back,”  she mumbled. Sam didn’t understand what she said and the house fell silent aside from Natasha’s cries.  Sam stayed for three hours, waiting for Steve to come back. When he realised Natasha had fallen asleep and Steve wasn’t coming back anytime soon, he gently laid Natasha on the couch and draped a blanket over her.  She woke up slightly but fell back asleep when she realised it was just Sam saying goodbye.

Sam was on his way out of the house and back toward his car when Steve rode up the driveway on his motorcycle.  Sam waited until Steve turned off the bike, took off his helmet, and looked up before walking toward him.

“Thanks, Sam,”  he said quietly.  Sam just raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

“How about you tell me what you told her?”  Sam suggested, stepping in Steve’s way as he tried to enter the house.  Steve sighed and glanced behind Steve at the shut door.

“I don’t remember,”  he admitted. He hadn’t been thinking straight and couldn’t honestly recall just what he’d said to her.  He knew it hadn’t been good, but he hadn’t meant it. “I was upset. I said something about how she always jumped to conclusions which we both know isn’t true.  She thought I was cheating, Sam,” Steve said, his voice breaking at the end. “She always doubts herself and doesn’t seem to realise how much I love her.”

“I know, man,”  Sam said softly.  “But you have to admit, from her point of view you have looked a little fishy.  Maybe you should just do it now before she gets it in her head you really are cheating on her.”

“She already does,”  Steve told him. Sam sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know, man,”  Sam shrugged. “I know you’ve done all this work to make it special, but maybe she’d rather you do it in private, just the two of you.  Save the plans for afterward as a celebration.”

“Maybe,”  Steve agreed.  He looked back at the door and Sam stepped out of his way, patting Steve’s shoulder as he passed.

“Call me after,”  Sam told him. “Even if it’s only an hour from now.”

“You got it,”  Steve promised.  He waved to Sam as he walked inside quietly.  He shut the door, took off his shoes and coat, and walked into the living room.

He found Natasha fast asleep on the couch.  Her face was red and puffy from crying and his heart broke at the sight.  She was curled in on herself as if she was trying to hide from him even in her sleep.  Sam had covered her with a blanket and she almost looked peaceful. Steve knew otherwise, though.  She would likely wake up from a nightmare soon. She never slept as peacefully alone, especially after being stressed.

Steve gently knelt down in front of her, brushing her hair over her shoulder gently.  She stirred awake at his touch, blinking as she tried to focus on his face.

“You’re back,”  she said, staring at Steve blankly.  He nodded and smiled softly.

“I’m sorry,”  he told her. She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes as the blanket fell from her shoulders.  “I didn’t mean to worry you. These last two weeks have been a mess and I’m sorry.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”  she whispered. Steve shook his head rapidly, stopping himself from hugging her in case she didn’t want to be touched.

“No, I promise you I’m not,”  he said. He got up from the floor and Natasha immediately grabbed his hand to stop him from walking away.  He looked down at her and kissed her forehead tenderly. “I’ll be right back. I just need to show you what I’ve been working on for the past two weeks.”

Natasha let him go and watched as he disappeared into their bedroom.  He came back a minute later and something in his hand that Natasha couldn’t see,  He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

“I’m sorry I scared you,”  he told her, staring up at her as he spoke.  “I’m sorry you worried you weren’t good enough, but I want you to know you will always be more than I could ever ask for.  I’ve been talking to Sharon because I wanted her help. Sam tried to help, but he’s about as good as me when it comes to jewelry.”  Steve opened his hand to reveal a small silver ring. It wasn’t fancy, just a simple band with diamonds embedded in it. Natasha just stared at it.  “I had a whole weekend planned, but Sam suggested I do it tonight instead.”

“Steve, you don--”

“I do,”  Steve interrupted.  She looked up from the ring in his hand and he smiled at her.  “Natasha, will you marry me?” he asked. She just stared at him in silence.

“You want me to marry you?”  she asked after a moment. Steve nodded.

“More than anything in the world,”  he told her. He watched her eyes water again but before he could ask what was wrong, she was tumbling off the couch on top of him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.  He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well, kissing her neck until she pulled away. “I’m assuming that’s a yes,” he said.

“Yes,”  she replied, grinning as he slipped the ring on her finger.  She cupped his face and pulled him down to kiss her. He kissed her deeply, only pulling away when he knew they needed to breathe.  He brushed his knuckles against her cheek and kissed her nose tenderly.

“I’m sorry again for scaring you,”  he whispered.

“I guess I’ll forgive you,”  she teased, pulling him back to her for another kiss.


End file.
